Let The Battles Begin
by FinnickOdair-Will-Live-Forever
Summary: Lillia Everdeen's main goal in life is to kill President Snow. He is responsible for the deaths of her best friend and the boy she loved. But information can harm you, and whilst in District 4 she learns something that can make her life complete...Or bring the world crashing down around her. Sequel to Like Mother Like Daughter
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, if you haven't read my story Like Mother, Like Daughter you might want to read that first or this this one may be a little bit confusing. I hope you enjoy it!**

**Full Summary: Lillia Everdeen has just one goal in her life. Kill President Snow. He is responsible for the deaths of her best friend, and the boy she loved. She sets off of on her Victory Tour and whilst in District 4, she discovers something as disturbing as it is important. Shortly after her tour she finds out that her new friends life is at risk, and she knows that she has to save him. And, of course, there are some others that she has to save as well…**

"Ouch! Heath!" I exclaim as my stylist prods me in the stomach with his little finger. I am about to get off of the train and head into District 11 for the first stop of my Victory Tour. It is already eight o'clock at night. I won the 98th Hunger Games. In the process of winning, I lost the boy I loved. His name was Michael Hawthorne, and he was from District 2. He was as brave and courageous as he was loving and kind. He died and I lived. I wish every day that it was the other way round. Within the next few years, there will be a rebellion and that is when I will truly avenge his death. I will take down President Snow.

"I'm sorry darling, but I can't help it! You've put on weight!" He cries. I roll my eyes.

"Did you see how underweight I was before? You should be _glad _that I've put on a few extra pounds." I protest. I am stood in front of the train doors, and my stylist Heath is checking me over. I am wearing a dark green thin strapped dress with small silver beads sewed onto it.

"Honey, in the Capitol thin is _good_." The more time I spent with him, the less I thought of Heath as an arrogant overpaid young man. I know think of him as more of a friend. I am still unsure about my prep team, though.

"Whatever. Can I please get off of this train now? The lack of air is making me feel nauseous."

"Sure, sure. Good luck!" He waves his hand at me and turns away. He will not be joining me for the feast in District 11. However, my Mother and Trent will be. I know that this must be hard for Trent; after all, I _am_ the one that killed his only son. I step out of the doors and onto the platform. My Mother Katniss Everdeen and the male tribute's mentor Trent are waiting for me.

"Ready to go and make your speech?" She asks me, smiling because her only daughter has survived The Hunger Games. Mentally, she is so much different to the empty husk of a person she was six months ago.

"I may as well get it over and done with." I respond, and I follow her down to the stage. Crowds of people are gathered in District 11's main square. By law, they must stand there and pretend to love me. I know that they wish I wasn't stood on that stage, but instead one of their own tributes were. They cheer half-heartedly as I make my way over to the microphone.

"Hello, citizens of District 11. Firstly, I would like to say thank you. It is such an honour to be here." Like they have a choice in having me. Secondly, I wanted to say how bravely your tributes fought. I felt terrible after every death; even if I didn't seem to bat an eyelid- the pain was there. I knew what their families back home would be going through. I too have lost some family members." They already know this, everybody does. "And lastly, the Capitol would like to say thank you, and keep up the good work in the orchids!" I am forced to say the last bit. It is a necessity, and it is said every year by the Victor of that Games. My speech is short, and I am given some flowers. I wave at the citizens of 11 one last time before entering the Justice building for my feast.

I sit in between my Mother and Trent, and we are served a large amount of fruit as well as some decent sized groslings. I feel bad eating their food, because I know that the people of 11 get almost less food than my District does. So I take as little as I can, and hope that the leftovers go to the workers. The families of the tributes sit opposite me, and whenever they can they shoot me a glare. They hate me, because I am alive and their children are not.

"Mother?" I whisper half way through the meal.

"Yes Lillia-Primrose?"

"How did you deal with the glares?" I ask her.

"I didn't. I felt terrible the whole way through my Victory tour." She responds, and I know that there is nothing I can do until we have started the rebellion. I wish I had Michael here with me, like my Mother had my Father. But I have learned that no matter how hard you wish for something, it does not always come true. Sometimes you are just left with the _what if_.

**So that's the first chapter! I have some very interesting ideas for this fic, so review and tell me if you like it so far! All reviewers get a cat named Buttercup.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own The Hunger Games.**

Districts 5, 7, 8 and 9 are pretty bad. I was the one that killed tributes from each of these Districts, and seeing how much pain their families are in makes me feel terrible. The only thing I see in their eyes when they look at me is pure hatred. However, when they are not looking at me all I can see is pain. My speeches are never good enough. I tell them how genuinely sorry I am and how much I wish their children didn't have to die, but it doesn't change anything. They are still gone forever, and I have survived instead. But as I visit each District and meet each pained family, I wish more and more that I hadn't.

The worst District to visit is District 2. I myself am more hurt when I make my speech than some of Michael's family. It turns out that he was an only child, but had a lot of cousins and both of his parents look like they haven't slept in days. One thing I notice is that his mother looks a bit like mine. I know that Gale had loved Katniss; maybe that's why he married this woman, because of her and Katniss' resemblance. Maybe he just loved her anyway. Melody's aunts and uncles shoot me a few glares, because they know how much we hated each other. But I wasn't the one that killed her, and they know that. They hate Straw more than they hate me. The stage had looked huge as I walked onto it to make my speech earlier.

"I don't really know what to say that will numb anyone's pain. Or mine. I guess I should start my saying that the Capitol says thank you, and keep up the good work. You all probably noticed that I didn't exactly get along with Melody." I had said to the crowd. "But I truly believe that she was a good person on the inside. And Michael…" By this point, tears had threatened to spill. "What is there I can say about him, other than 'I loved him' without babbling on for hours? He truly was an amazing person. I didn't know him for anywhere near as long as I had liked to, but that short amount of time was enough for me to realize just how much I wanted him to live through the Games even if it meant I had to die myself. I fell in love for the first and probably the last time. He saved my life…And I failed to save his." The tears start flowing, and I had had to run off of the stage before more tears could make their way down my face.

I am sat next my Mother, pretending to eat. Whenever she looks my way I pick up my fork and pretend to eat. In reality, I have not eaten a single thing. Katniss is not stupid, she knows I'm not eating but, like me, she pretends that I am. She talks to Gale throughout the whole feast, catching up on lost time. It is quite obvious to me that he is still in love with her.

"Lillia, can I have a word with you in the corridor please?" I turn around in my chair and see Michael's Mother, Evangeline Hawthorne, looking at me.

"Sure." I say, trying not to look confused. Surely I am the last person she wants to talk to right now. I follow her into the hallway, and she stops just outside the doors to the dining room.

"I just wanted to say thank you." She says and smiles weakly. I blink at her, puzzled.

"What for?"

"When Michael was fourteen he had a girlfriend, Hayley. They were together until he was four months away from turning sixteen. She was murdered, and something inside of him just snapped. He swore to me that he would never love another girl again, and started training for The Hunger Games. He never laughed, smiled or showed any kind of emotion." She explains. The news hits me like a ton of bricks. I feel horrible for him, and his deceased girlfriend.

"Oh. That's terrible." Why should thank me for this?

"I know. Anyway, he never had another girlfriend. Then he met you. Seeing him with you, and seeing the way he acted around you…It was the old him. The way he was before she died. The Michael that everybody loved, that was a friend to everyone and loved freely. He wasn't an empty, emotionless boy when he was around you. He was _smiling _and even laughing in his interview. So thank you, for bringing my son back. Even if it was only for a short amount of time." Evangeline says, and hugs me. When she steps back again I ask,

"If he started training when he was fifteen, why did he save me? Careers are trained to be merciless." I ask.

"He was never a true Career, his heat wasn't in it. And he was incredibly loyal. _That's _why he saved you. He couldn't watch another girl that he loved be murdered in front of him."

"Thank you for telling me this, Mrs Hawthorne. I never knew." I say. She smiles at me and nods once before we walk back into the dining hall.

**Aww, poor Michael. :(**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own The Hunger Games. Also, in this story Finnick and Annie's son is the same age as Lillia, even though he should be much older.**

District 4 proves to be an interesting experience. We visit them last, as they are the nearest to the Capitol and we will be taking an order of lobster back with us for the feast in Snow's mansion. 4 was the home of Reg and Crystal and they were my allies, so my speech is fairly heartfelt. I make sure to say how I admired Reg for not letting the Games change him, and how I will forever remember Crystal for being a hero. I receive very little glares from Reg's family, and Crystal has none so I do not feel so uncomfortable here as I did in most of the other Districts. These people are supposed to follow us into war in less than a year, and I am not doing a very good job at making them like me.

My Mother sits between a Victor from before the second rebellion and her son when we have our feast. I remember being told about how Katniss was good friends with her and her deceased husband, Finnick Odair. I do not get a chance to talk to her, so instead I talk to Annie Odair's son Finlay.

"Finlay is an interesting name." I say as I spoon a mouthful of fish stew into my mouth.

"I'm named after my Father." He says, and I can tell that he is proud of his name.

"I'm named after my Aunt." I say. I haven't had a conversation with anyone from another District since I visited 2.

"She's alive you know. She's like forty or thirty or something like that, but Primrose Everdeen is alive." Finlay says, pulling apart a piece of bread. I drop my spoon and it lands in my bowl, splashing droplets dark stew down my light blue dress.

"What are you talking about? My Mother watched her die." I hiss at him, keeping my voice low. There is no way a thirteen year old girl could have survived a bombing like that.

"That's what the Capitol _want _you to think. I know for a fact that she is alive. So is your Father, Grandmother, my Father and Haymitch." He responds. I glance at Katniss, hoping she hasn't heard him. News like this would kill her.

"My Mother and I watched them get murdered!" I whisper. This is all too ridiculous to be true.

"They're alive." Finlay repeats calmly.

"Tell me how you know this and maybe I'll choose to believe you."

"Two weeks ago, a Jabberjay flew into my bedroom. It must have come from my Father because it carried a message for me. It said 'All of the rebels that the Capitol once loved, or the ones that Snow thought he could use for either black mail or his army are alive. I am alive. But do not tell a single soul, or the Capitol will come for you. I love you son and I always will. F.O.

"How do you know that the Capitol is not playing a trick on you?" I ask, but I am beginning to believe him.

"I just know. But I can't tell my Mother. And you shouldn't tell yours!" He says. I nod in response. I will not tell her unless it is vital. When I leave District 4, I think that it is the last time I will ever see Finlay. I couldn't have been more wrong.

A few days later, I am home. The feast in the Capitol was a very sophisticated event, but it was more boring than anything else I have ever had to do. True to my word, when I get back to Victors Village I collect some photos of my Father and bring them to a marble cutter in the Seam. I give him a bag of coins, and he builds a statue of Peeta Mellark right in the middle of the square. The statue is of him holding a loaf of bread in one hand and a paintbrush in the other. Katniss, Mitch and I take fresh flowers to it every day. The handyman also builds three benches and positions them outside the houses in Victor's village. They each have a small plaque on them; one is dedicated to Primrose Everdeen, the other to Mrs Everdeen and the last to Haymitch Abernathy. Two benches go outside my house, and the one dedicated to Haymitch goes outside of his old house. I promised my Mother I would do this, and I can't go back on my promise just because there is the slightest chance they may all be alive.

The television flickers to life one rainy afternoon. It is a newsflash. Annie and Finlay Odair have been arrested for telling Capitol secrets. They are still unsure of which secrets have been told and to who, but the prison guards are definite that they will soon find out the extra information.

"Lillia-Primrose." My Mother, who is sat right next to me, says gently. "I saw you and Finlay whispering in District 4. What did he tell you?" Her voice stays calm but I can tell that she is panicked. When the Capitol finds out that I am involved, they will kill me for sure. But I cannot tell her what was said.

"I…"

"Annie's my friend, sweetheart. I need to know what was said so I can help her, and help you." She sounds more urgent this time, and I know that I must tell her.

"Father, Aunt Prim, Grandmother and Finnick Odair are alive." I blurt. Katniss's eyes widen, but when she speaks she uses a calm voice.

"Get Mitch and then meet me outside in the garden."

"Why?"

"We have to leave."


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own The Hunger Games.**

I burst into Mitch's room. He is sleeping silently so I pick him up, sling him over my shoulder and run down the stairs. I grab some bottled water from the kitchen and then race into the back garden. My Mother is stood by the shed. By now, the Capitol has found out that I know their little secret and we can hear gun shots in the distance that start in The Seam but will eventually end up on our doorstep. We will all be killed unless we leave _now_.

"Take these and follow me!" My Mother says, handing me two backpacks. She is also holding one and she pushes a huge wooden barrel out of the way of the wall. When it is moved, it reveals a device that you write your pass code and scan your eyes into. She types in a number and has her eyeballs checked. It beeps, and the ground shudders and parts. I clutch onto Mitch, surprised that this has not woken him up. He is incredibly heavy for an almost eleven year old.

"See the ladder? Climb down it; I'll be right behind you." Katniss says, and runs back into the house before I can tell her not too. The gunshots are getting louder, which means that they are also getting closer.

"Lillia? What's happening?" Mitch has finally awoken.

"Mother will explain later. Can you climb that ladder for me?" I say gently, knowing that he can get angry when he is tired. Mitch carefully makes his way down the ladder and into the darkness. I follow him, and hand him a backpack. I rummage through my own as I wait for my Mother, and find a flashlight. I switch it on, but I still cannot see the end of the tunnel. I turn it off again, not wanting to waste the batteries. I can still see because the ground above me is open. Katniss runs down the ladder and presses a button on the tunnel wall. I loose site of the rest of the shed as the floor clicks shut.

"You have to keep up. The Capitol shouldn't know about this tunnel, but you can never be too sure." She has a walky-talky clipped onto her belt, a bow in one hand and a sheath of arrows slung over he back. She hands be a spear with a piece of string tied to one end. As I run I wrap the string around my hand. This way, when I throw my spear, I can pull the string and it will come back in to me without me having to go and pull it out of somebody's body.

"Ouch!" Mitch yells as he falls. I pick him up and place him back on his feet.

"Take my hand." I say, and we run together. We follow our Mother for what seems like forever until she stops. I almost run into her she stops so suddenly. Katniss pulls a lever on the roof of the tunnel and we wait.

"Where are we?" I ask her. We are no longer under the villages of District 12. "And when did we get _that _in our shed?"

"District 7. Their forest is so huge that it joins onto ours. Secondly, when you were three years old I grew suspicious of the remaining Capitol citizens. There were a lot of them and I thought that they would have attacked us shortly after the rebellion. So your Father, Haymitch and I built this as an escape route. We meant to leave when they finally made their move, but I couldn't because I was pregnant with Mitch. They, nor my Mother, would leave without me so we all stayed in Victor's Village. If they are truly alive like you say they are, Lillia-Primrose…I will be able to thank them for all they have sacrificed for me for me. And Prim…" Katniss trails off at the end.

"It's okay. She can live the rest of her life in District 12 when we get back. She won't be young anymore, but at least she'll be alive." I am about to put my hand on her shoulder when the ground above us groans. I cover my head, thinking the tunnel is about to cave in on us. I put my hands down when I hear a voice.

"Katniss Everdeen! And Lillia-Primrose, I haven't seen you since you were about two years old! And I've never seen _you _before, boy. Get knocked up again, did you Katniss? For real this time?" The voice laughs. I slowly look up and find myself looking straight into the eyes of my Godmother.

"Hello, Johanna." Katniss says. "I have some very interesting news."


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own The Hunger Games.**

Johanna Mason lives in a small cabin in the heart of the District 7 forest. I am pretty sure that she has more axes in her living room than there are trees in this place. I find out that the Capitol is after her because she killed President Snow's granddaughter. She had to move away from everyone she knew and live in the forest. We sit around her kitchen table drinking hot chocolate and feeling uncomfortable because of the sheer number of axes. I count twenty just in this room. Johanna catches me counting them and grins.

"You can never have too many pointy things in your house, right?"

This crazy lady is my Godmother.

My Mother sighs and shakes her head at Johanna, but I can see her smiling slightly. She has not seen her friend in so long.

"So what brings you people to my humble abode?" She says sarcastically. The place is a mess. There are animal pelts and bones everywhere, her sink is filled with dirty dishes and her television has a crack through the middle. My guess is that she got mad at the sports channel and threw an axe.

"A tunnel, duh." Mitch says. Now that the adrenaline has faded he is annoyed that I woke him.

"Yeah I know that, smartass. But _why _are you?" She rolls her eyes. My Mother tells her everything, from why we came to what happened to Annie and Finlay.

"Plutarch has a man based in the President's mansion, right?" Katniss asks.

"Yeah, he does. Part of the reason I moved here was so I could keep contact with him about a third rebellion. Shooting that grandkid of Snow's just gave me another reason." She responds.

"I need to find out if it's true. I'm not rushing in to try and save them if it's not true. There won't _be_ anyone there tosave."

"I can get Plutarch to find out. What about Annie and Finnick's son?"

"I was thinking you and me could bust them out of prison. We can leave Lillia-Primrose and Mitch here. Isn't Blight's brother your boyfriend? He can look after them."

"Hmm. Force isn't going to be very happy about that, he hates kids. If Lillia can hunt then he'll look after them." Johanna says. I almost laugh at his name. Blight died because he hit the force field, and his brother's name is Force? I thought _I _had an unlucky name.

"She can." My Mother says. "And we'll only be gone a day if we take your hovercraft."

"But I want to come with you! It's my fault they're in this mess, I want to get them out of it." I exclaim. Annie and Finlay could have been tortured because I made Finlay tell me what he knows.

"You can't be the hero all of the time, Lillia-Primrose. Your time will come next rebellion." My Mother snaps at me. Her words sting me.

"You were the hero when you were my age. Let me help you!"

"Lillia-Primrose Rue Everdeen, if you think I'm going to take you into a heavily guarded Capitol prison then you're highly mistaken!" I push my mug away and pick up my spear.

"I am capable you know." I say before getting up and heading out of the door.

I pull my spear in by the string and pull off the duck I have just killed. I am getting used to not having the range I would without the string, but it is hard. Standing a few meters away from a lake, there are a lot of birds I can kill for food and I already have three placed by my feet.

"Here. Use this instead." I turn to see my Mother holding out a rope made of vines. It is a lot longer than the string. I tie it to the end of my spear and around my hand. This time when I throw it, I find it much easy to get a good throw. A goose flies over our heads and, quick as lightening, Katniss has sent an arrow flying straight into its eye.

"Good shot." I say as the goose falls down in front of us and she catches it before placing it by my feet, next to the ducks.

"If it really means that much to you, you can come with us tomorrow." She says, shooting another goose that becomes curious of us.

"Really?" I ask, unsure if she will actually let me go or not.

"Really. I forget that you're not the seven year old girl that hugged me as we cried together over Peeta, Haymitch and your Grandmother's deaths anymore. Or the ten year old girl that couldn't throw a spear to save her life when she started training. You're a sixteen year old girl now, out for revenge just like I was at your age. You are highly dangerous with that spear, you can shoot and throw knives almost better than that girl Straw could. Almost." She smiles weakly. "You're old enough and big enough to handle yourself if something goes wrong. So yes, you can come."

"Thank you." I whisper and hug her tightly. If I could freeze the moment I would have. My Mother rarely hugged me when I was a kid, and now I have to cherish all of them.

**Next chapter will be longer, me thinks. But you never know…So review?**


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own The Hunger Games.**

Johanna's boyfriend Force is huge, muscly, stinks of smoke and is completely stupid. My Mother has to stop him before he lights a cigarette in the middle of the wooden log cabin.

"I don't think it's a good idea to light that in here, Force." She had said to him.

"You have a fire going in here." He responded, narrowing his eyes.

"It's contained, like a radiator." Katniss explained.

"Whatever." He had said, and shoved the cigarette and lighter back into his pocket.

Now my Mother, Johanna and I are stood in front of the door. Katniss caries her bow and arrows, a gun and a rope, I have my spear as well as four throwing knives in my pockets, and Johanna has a gun two axes strapped to her back. In a few minutes we will leave and we might not all come back.

"Just hang on to your sanity and try to forget the smell." I say to Mitch as I hug him tightly, causing him to laugh.

"We'll be back soon enough, sweetheart." Our Mother says as she also hugs him. Johanna kisses her disgusting boyfriend and then we step out of the door, into the dark night. It locks behind us and I know that there is no going back.

"So where's this hovercraft of yours?" Katniss asks.

"Few miles south of here. Just follow me." She replies, and we trek through the forest for almost an hour until we come to a hovercraft with the Capitol seal on it.

"Why is it all the way out here?" I wonder aloud

"Because, Peta-"

"Call me Petal and I swear I will kill you." I interrupt, my voice sharp. Michael was the last person to call me that, and I intend on keeping it that way.

"Alright, alright. Put your claws away. Anyway, it's out here because if it's found it can't be tied to me. It's not on my property." She says, eying me warily. Johanna types in a password on a device similar to the one in our shed and scans her eyes. It opens and we all climb inside.

"How did you get your hands on this?" Katniss asks, following Johanna into the cockpit.

"Capitol raid. My babies really came in handy then." She grinned.

"You have children?" I ask, shocked. I take a seat behind her and my Mother as Johanna positions herself at the wheel. She looks at me like I'm a complete idiot.

"No, brainless. My _axes_." She ruffles my hair before turning back around and starting the engine. The hovercraft shuddered and she yanked the gearstick upwards. We zoom up into the air. I glance out of the window and I am nearly sick. I am okay with climbing up trees, but anything higher than one hundred feet makes me feel ill. The ride is bumpy, which does not help. I cling onto the rail next to me and hope that we land soon. We do, after about an hour. The hovercraft is floating in mid-air and we have to jump down. I am holding my head to try and numb my headache. The fresh air seems to do the trick, and it stops hurting.

"What's the plan?" I ask.

"Well, we're parked on top of the prison, by Annie and Finlay's cells. Man, I hate this place." Johanna shudders, and I remember my Mother telling me that she was tortured here.

"You don't have to do this if you don't want to, Johanna." Katniss says.

"No, I'm doing this. Those Capitol bitches are going _down_. Anyway, we're going to cut a hole in the roof and jump down. We take out the guards and then get their keys. We free _everyone_."

"But there are murders and rapists in there!" I protest.

"Exactly! It'll drive the Capitol crazy. When Annie and Finlay have been freed, your Mother shoots and arrow with a rope tied around it out through the hole. It should hit the ground, _not _the hovercraft. We climb up the rope, and then we're home free! It's simple really." She tells us.

"How are you going to cut a hole in the ground without the prison guards hearing you?" My Mother asks.

"Oh, they'll hear me alright. But that's what's supposed to happen. They'll recognize me as the one that killed Snow's granddaughter. They'll be so busy trying to capture me alive that you two can slip in unnoticed." With that, she starts hacking away at the ground with her axe. The roof must be pretty weak, because almost the whole thing collapses. The only part that doesn't collapse is where my Mother and I are stood.

"Oops." Johanna says as she crashes to the floor below us. She lands on her feet, and about twenty guards chase her through the cells. She shoots one of them and he falls to the floor, dead. He has a ring of keys on his belt. I jump down next to the dead guard and Katniss jumps down after me. I unclip the keys from his belt and toss them to my Mother.

"You free everyone. I'll watch for more guards." By now the sirens are blaring. We can see Annie and Finlay, so Katniss frees them first. Finlay has a black eye, but Annie appears to be unharmed. I guess the Capitol decided that seeing her son being tortured was enough punishment for her. My Mother shoots the rope up and hurries Annie up it.

"Hey." Finlay says as he runs past me and climbs the rope after his Mother.

"Hey." I say back, but I don't think he hears me. Three guards come running into the corridor just as Katniss is freeing two more prisoners. I take one out with my spear and the other two with my knives. I pull the spear back into me, but I have to go and collect my knives.

"I think we should leave now, sweetheart." My Mother says as another ten guards run in after the others. She starts shooting them as she climbs the rope. I climb up after her and then pull the arrow out of the ground. The rope tumbles to the floor, and nobody can follow us.

"What about Johanna? We can't just leave her!" I shout, about to dive back into the hole. The guards are firing their weapons at us and I leap backwards. Katniss catches me before I can fall off of the building.

"I'm up here!" I hear Johanna's voice from the Hovercraft and she waves at us from the window. I am about to pull myself into the Hovercraft as well, when I hear another bullet fire. There is an intense pain in the back of my leg, and I crumple to the floor.


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't own The Hunger Games.**

A grin makes its way onto my lips. My Father, Godfather, Grandmother and Aunt Prim are all _alive_. I lance over at my Mother. She is smiling and laughing, tears of happiness streaking down her cheeks. She hugs Mitch close. He is ecstatic. He never knew Haymitch, Mrs Everdeen, Prim or our Father Peeta. He was unborn when they died. Now he is getting the chance to know his Father, and I can see that it means the world to him. Still smiling, I slowly make my way down the wooden staircase with my cane. In the sitting room, people are rejoicing. Johanna is humming and happily polishing an axe, a smile never leaving her face. Annie is sat on the couch crying and smiling. Finlay stands with his hands in his pockets, smiling at his Mother. Like Mitch, he will also get a chance to meet his Father at last.

"How's your leg?" Finlay asks, walking over to me when he sees me at the foot of the stairs.

"It's fine. I'll be able to walk without this cane in a week at most." I say.

"It's amazing isn't it? They're all alive, Lillia! My Father, your Father, everyone else that died in the rebellion. They get to live again." He cannot keep the smile off of his face.

"It's wonderful. But aren't you worried about the conditions they're in?" I ask, the thought hitting me like a ton of bricks. Johanna jumps out of her seat, leaving her axe on the cushions.

"You don't need to worry about that, Lillia." She says, making her way over to us.

"But they could have been kept in some prison cell and never seen the sun since they 'died'." Finlay points out, frowning. Katniss and Mitch also make their way down the stairs to join us.

"We know where they are. Snow is keeping them in some kind of holding cavern under his mansion."

"How are we going to get there?" Katniss asks calmly.

"Our man on the inside said that the sewage tunnels run right over the roof of the cavern. They're connected to Snow's shower and toilet. We can get in through there." Johanna says, like it's simple.

"That's where the tunnel we dug leads to…the sewage tunnels. Right?"

"Right. We can leave tomorrow. You and me, Katniss, Lillia and Finlay."

"What about Mitch and Annie?" I ask. "The Capitol could find this place while we're gone." I ask.

"She's right. I'm not so sure about leaving my Mother." Finlay says, biting his lip.

"The Capitol has been searching for me for more than twenty years. They haven't found me, and I rarely leave this forest. Annie and Mitch will be fine." Johanna rolls her eyes.

"Okay. So we leave in the morning." Katniss says.

When I wake up the next morning I go down stairs and organize my things. I am taking three spears, and like when we freed the prisoners, I have six throwing knives in my jacket pocket. The spears I am taking belong to Johanna and have no rope. The only spear I brought here with me was snapped when my Mother hurled it at the prison guard who shot me. I also have a shoulder bag containing a torch and spare batteries, dried fruit and dried meat, a litre bottle full of water and a box of matches. As I place my spears into their holder and sling it onto my back, I cannot help but think of the Games. And thoughts of Michael are never far behind thoughts of my Games. I shake the image of his face out of my head before tears can well up in my eyes. My determination to kill Snow grows stronger every time I think of Michael Hawthorne. I strap a knife around my thigh and pull my bag over my shoulder. By this time, the others have made their way down the stairs and are organizing their own gear. Katniss has a bow, a sheath of twenty arrows and a rucksack. Johanna has two axes strapped to her sides and a backpack. Finlay has a trident in one hand, a torch in the other and a rucksack slung over one shoulder.

"Everybody ready?" Johanna asks. I look at her wall clock. It is seven o'clock in the morning. I nod my head, and so do the others. She eases open the door quietly so we do not wake Annie and Mitch.

"Boo." Somebody outside whispers. I jump, startled, and pull out my knife. I cannot hit whoever this person is with a spear at close distance. Finlay drops his gear and pulls a hidden knife out of his jeans pocket. He launches himself at the intruder and they go tumbling into the grass. Finlay is the smaller of the two but he has the element of surprise and pins the man.

"Who are you?" He asks. It is a dark morning and the middle of winter, so I only realise who the man is when Katniss shines a torch on his face.

"Trent! What are you doing here?" I whisper. When Finlay sees that I know him he gets up and reassembles his gear. I offer Trent my hand and pull him up.

"I've been looking for you for days! I even went to other Districts looking for you, until somebody in seven gave me the coordinates for this place." He glares at Finlay. "I come to help you on your suicide mission, and this is my greeting? Charming." He turns his gaze to Johanna.

"Hey, pal. This isn't a suicide mission. We know what we're doing."

"Whatever you say. Anyway, I'm helping you. Fill me in on what's happening." He says, running his finger down the length of his sheathed sword. We tell him everything, and his face goes dark.

"I lost my younger brother in the rebellion." He mutters.

"Then we better get moving." Katniss says, and we follow her over to the tunnel that led us here in the first place. I watch everybody jump down, take one last look at my surroundings and plunge myself into the dark tunnel.


	8. Chapter 8

**I don't own The Hunger Games.**

The tunnels are freezing cold, and even as I run I shiver slightly. As I am still using my cane, we run at a slow pace. At first I protested, but I gave up trying to talk to Katniss after she threatened to shoot my vocal cords if I didn't shut up. Her smile told me it was a joke, but her eyes told me that she knew the pain. My bullet wound didn't hurt much, but it ached. My Mother doesn't want me to put unneeded strain on it. If I was to slip and land on it or it just gave out and fell from underneath me, there could be some long term damage.

"You alright?" Finlay asks from in front of me.

"I'm fine." I respond. He runs backwards for a while and watches my leg. My limp has gotten worse, as we have been running solidly for thirty minutes. Except for Finlay, we are all Victors. He is the son of Finnick Odair, and takes after him in many ways. This means that we are all in good shape, but we can't keep running forever.

"Really? We can stop running, if you like." He says, raising an eyebrow. He brushes his black hair out of his eyes and runs next to me, facing forward.

"I don't need your sympathy, Finlay." I say bitterly.

"I understand how you feel, Lillia. Two years ago I broke my right foot. I was fed up of people thinking I couldn't do anything and offering me their sympathy. So as soon as I got my cast off I jumped off of my mother's boat into the middle of the ocean, but my foot wasn't ready. I would have drowned if she hadn't of saved me. So I'll ask you again. Do you want to stop and rest, Lillia?" He glances at me, concern in his eyes.

"What difference does it make to you if my leg is permanently damaged?" I ask. I am being unfair, but I hate appearing weak to others.

"You're my friend." He says, and looks away. After that, we run in silence.

"Johanna, I think we need to take a break." He says half an hour later, smiling slightly. I punch him in the shoulder when she says okay.

"But we've only been going for an hour! The Capitol could easily catch up to us if they find the tunnel." I protest.

"We're not invincible, Lillia. We can't keep running forever. I'm exhausted, and I'm sure everyone else is to. We'll take a fifteen minute break." My mother calls to me from the front.

"If the Capitol attacks us, they'll have to face me." Johanna adds. I frown as everyone sits down in the tunnel and take small sips from their water bottles. I make my way over to Trent, and sit down next to him. He is the only person who hasn't managed to annoy me today.

"Hey, kid." He says, pulling a packet of dried fruit out of his rucksack.

"Hey." I say. He opens the packet and holds it out in front of me. I take a small handful and push the fruit around my palm.

"Something bothering you?" He asks, tipping his handful into his mouth and resealing the packet.

"How's everyone in 12? How many people are dead? Have we had an uprising? What about the rest of the Districts, and 4? All of these questions are bothering me, Trent. I was wondering if you had any answers." I ask. He sighs and puts his fruit away before turning to face me.

"They're not good. Snow's men came and shot up the District, as you know. Your friend Ruby's parents are both dead. Six of Horatio's friends. The Head Peacekeeper and his brother. Twenty coal miners and about sixty other Seam folk are dead as well. It's estimated that there was between ninety and one hundred deaths. We haven't had an uprising. All Districts are on lockdown until they find you except for 1, 2, 4, 6, 10 and 11. The ones on lockdown are under house arrest. Nobody leaves their house, and food and water is delivered to the citizens weekly. The ones not on lockdown have had an uprising. 1, 2 and 4 have taken control of their Districts. 10 and 11 are doing well, and 6 isn't doing too badly. But that's half the Districts. The rest will follow soon." He tells me.

"That's bad news and good news all rolled into one. It just makes me even more confused." I say.

"Why?"

"Because now I'm torn between being sad for all of the deaths and being happy that we're finally making a change. If we have a war and win, we'll save twenty three extra children a year."

"Think of what Snows' face will look like when you throw a spear at his heart. Think of how he killed your best friend and the boy you loved so now you'll kill him."

I do as he says and find I am not happy, or sad, but more determined than ever to defeat Snow.


	9. Chapter 9

**I don't own The Hunger Games. There isn't many chapters left now, but there will be another one! :)**

**Two Days Later:**

"Shit." Johanna mutters as her axe collides against the metal wall in the tunnel, sending a clanging noise thundering down the tunnels but making no difference. The wall fills the tunnel from the ceiling to the floor, so we can't go over or under it. It's shatter proof, Johanna's axe and Trent's sword have proved that. It is as if the Capitol knew we were coming and put this wall up, but how could they have known?

"It's okay. I saw another tunnel about five metres back." Katniss says. I don't know how she always manages to keep her cool in moments like this, but I wish I was the same.

"The map only shows us where the other tunnels are. It doesn't show us what's above them. We could be walking straight into Snow's bedroom." Trent frowns.

"Show me the map." Katniss says. When Johanna hands it to her, she taps a tunnel. "This is the one I saw. I know where it leads. It had a special marking on the roof above it that I recognize."

"Fine, we'll take that one. But if we get lost I'm eating you first, Katniss." Johanna says, deadly serious.

"I'll keep that in mind." Katniss laughs. We all turn around and follow her back towards the tunnel. It's colder than the rest of the pipes and tunnels, but I know that that means we are getting closer to day light. Soon I will be reunited with my father, and Finlay will get to meet his own.

We have not been walking for long when we reach a covered hole in the ceiling. Trent pushes the cover aside. He gets down on his hands and knees and says,

"Katniss, you seem to know where we are. You go first." My mother climbs on Trent's back and hauls herself into the room above.

"All clear." She yells down to us. Johanna goes up next, axe drawn, and then Finlay. Trent stands up and all but throws me into the room. I clamp my hands to my mouth to stifle my scream as I am lifted into the air. I end my on my back, staring up at the dark ceiling. The room is shallow and not very wide. Fur pelts lay scattered on the floor, some made into beds. Empty food tins, bloody tissues and even a needle lay near the pelts, and there is a tap in one corner. There is a small television in the opposite corner. From where I am laying I can see a first aid kit, and there is a stair case at the back of the room.

"Make yourselves comfortable, you can sleep on the fur. If you need to refill your bottles the tap contains drinking water. Lillia-Primrose, you come with me." Katniss says, offering me a hand. I accept it and she pulls me up. I follow her up the staircase, and she pushes the door open with a creak. I pull a knife out of one of my pockets and step into the room after her. It looks to me like there was once a shop here. A counter is in front of us, and empty silver rails line the walls.

"Tigris must have died." Katniss mutters.

"Is this where you hid during the rebellion?" I ask.

"Yes. She helped us when we were at our most vulnerable. We would've died for sure without her."

"'We'? Who else was here?" Katniss has told me about this place, but never her company. I know that it hurts her to talk about all the people who died for the cause whilst following her.

"Me, Cressida, Pollux and Gale. Boggs, Finnick and Jackson were dead. Both of the Leegs, Messala and the others were already gone, too." She sighs, fiddling with her braid.

"Do I want to know why there are bloody tissues in the cellar?" I smile weakly, thinking of Gale, of his son Michael.

"They could be from Gale; he had stitches in his neck. Or it could be from Peeta. His handcuffs were rubbing against his wrists and causing them to bleed." Right. Because my father used to be crazy. Because Snow hijacked him. Because he didn't die in the Quarter Quell like planned. Another thing to add to my list of reasons to kill Snow. So far, I have five solid reasons. 1. Michael died because Snow started the Hunger Games. 2. He hijacked my father. 3. He came to my house to ask me to prostitute myself. 4. He shad my brother shot. 5. He caused so much pain to my mother.

"We should get back to the others." I say, and she nods in response. I make my way back down the staircase, and Katniss flips the light on when we get to the bottom.

"So what's the plan?" Johanna asks, throwing herself down onto a bed of fox pelts.

"We leave in the morning. This place is only five blocks from Snow's mansion. We'll walk until we find an entrance into the pipes that lead us to the cavern. We'll follow it, it should lead us straight there." Katniss says.

"We're going into the sewers? Nasty."

"It's not for long, Johanna. But we need some cloaks or something to hide our faces when we walk out of the shop. We can make some out of the pelts. I have a needle and thread in my pack."

"Lillia and I can do that. You old people need your rest." Finlay grins. Johanna throws a pelt at him.

When we are sure that everyone is asleep, we turn the television on and get to work on the remaining pelts. The only channel we can pick up is Capitol TV, and a re-run of a Hunger Games is about to start. The image of the Capitol seal fades from the television, and my face appears. This is a re-run of my Games. Of all 98 Games to choose from, they chose _mine_.

"You okay?" Finlay asks as the gong sounds and I see myself take down Horatio. I look over to where Trent is; making sure that he is fast asleep. Thankfully, he is.

"Yes." I lie. Finlay isn't an idiot, and over these past few days he has become my friend. He raises an eyebrow at me suspiciously.

"No." I say.

"We can turn it off, if you want…"

"No. I have to watch this." I tell him. I re-stitch the pelts into cloaks and watch my Games at the same time. I get to watch the parts that I never saw. The alliances between other tributes, the girl from 8's knife skills, and Crystal saving Michael's life from the boy from 10. I wince when I see the girl from 7's axe collide with my face. How it didn't kill me, I will never know. My fingers trace the red scar on my cheek.

"Don't scratch." Finlay says, and he realises what he has said when I look at him with pain in my eyes. Michael had said the exact same thing to me before he died.

"I'm sorry, I…"

"It's okay." My fingers go back to the needle and thread. I look up again when I hear Michael yelling my name and racing towards me with Straw and Melody. I watch this scene for the first time, they didn't show it on the recap in my interview and I was unconscious when it happened. Melody tries to stab me, and Michael knocks her out of the way. I was right. He didn't sleep, didn't even move the whole time I was out. He held my hand, and only let go when I stirred and woke up. I watch the whole heart-breaking re-run right up until I am announced Victor. Then, done with the cloaks, I switch the television off.

"Do you think about him much?" Finlay asks.

"All the time."

"He would've wanted you to be happy." With that, Finlay piles the cloaks up and falls asleep on them. I make my own bed out of leftover pelts and lay down on it, knowing I will get no sleep. I will be plagued of thought of Michael, and I am certain that if I sleep I will get more nightmares. Instead, I stay awake all night as my boy from 2 had once done for me.


	10. Chapter 10

**Last chapter! There will be another one, the title is in the author's note at the bottom. I don't own The Hunger Games.**

When Katniss wakes up, she asks me if I slept. She's a good mother, so she pretends that she believes me when I say yes. Trent nudges Finlay awake with his foot, but nobody has the guts to awaken Johanna. She does sleep with her axe under her arms, after all.

"We can't just leave her here." I say, biting my lip.

"You wake her up, then." Trent says. So I step towards Johanna and tap her gently on the shoulder. She shoots up onto her feet and swings wildly at me with her axe. I throw myself onto the floor and hope that she doesn't swing again.

"Johanna!" Katniss shouts, snapping her out of her half-asleep daze.

"Huh? Oh, sorry Lillia. I'm not a morning person." Johanna grabs my hand and pulls me up.

"Well, that was scary. But I think we should be leaving." Finlay hands a cloak to everyone. I wrap mine around myself, covering my spears, and pull the hood low over my face. The others do the same, and Katniss hands Johanna the map, who rips it up.

"Why did you do that?" I ask.

"We don't need it anymore. We're taking the sewers and if the Capitol finds it they have a direct link to old rebel hideouts, as well as the new one and my house."

"There's a rebel hideout?"

"Well, yeah. Where else are we going to train our soldiers? Now, come on. Every second we waste is a second later we start the Rebellion." We follow Johanna up the staircase and out of the shop. It is early morning and nobody in the Capitol wakes up until noon, so the streets are clear. We walk about a block until we find a manhole. Trent and Finlay lift the cover off and we climb inside. The first thing that hits me is the smell. It's disgusting. I fumble about in my bag until I find my torch. I click it on and carry on walking. It isn't long until the tunnels slope downwards and Johanna says,

"We're here." I take a deep breath, calming myself, as Johanna curses. The manhole cover has been locked in place, so she has to demolish it with her axe. This time, it is low enough that I can pull myself up. When we are all up, I allow myself to open my eyes. I didn't even realise I had closed them. I hear Katniss gasp beside me. Sat up against the wall in front of us is a man her age. He has blonde hair and blue eyes. It's been so long since I've seen him, but I recognize him. Peeta Mellark, my father. Alive. My godfather and grandmother are sat beside him. And next to Haymitch, who has aged quite well for someone who has been stuck in a cavern under a mansion for about thirteen years, is who I presume is Aunt Prim. They are not chained up; there is no escape from this place. There is a lift in one corner, but that will probably be heavily guarded from the top. I expect Katniss to run straight to Peeta, but she doesn't. Instead, she goes to Prim and hugs her tight. Finlay and Johanna are with Finnick, and I am about to go over to Peeta when I hear someone call my name. I would know that voice anywhere. I spin around, wanting to believe my ears but not wanting to get my hopes up.

"Michael." I whisper, and run to him. I crush my body into his and he hugs me like he hasn't seen me in years. I guess six months can be a long time if you think you're never going to escape.

"How?" I ask.

"Because they can use me to get to you, so they saved me." He says into my hair.

"What about the others from the Games?"

"All the other careers are here. They were your allies, so they were saved too. Everyone here is here for a reason."

"Blackmail." I say and pull out of his hug, but I take his hand instead. Only then does he notice my stick.

"What happened?" He asks, worried.

"I got shot during a jailbreak."

"By who?" The worry is replaced by anger.

"One of the Capitol guards. I'm fine without it, it's just because we had a long journey. You don't need to worry about it."

"I'll find him, and I'll kill him for hurting you."

"My mother already took care of that." I smile weakly and squeeze his hand. Katniss appears next to me with the others and says,

"Lillia. Our family's back together." She can't keep the smile off of her face. I open my mouth to say something to Peeta, but I cannot think of anything to say. My father's alive. It's all I could have hoped for. Instead, I hug him tightly. Then I hug Haymitch and my grandmother.

"Hello." I say to Prim. "I'm Lillia. You're my mother's sister?"

"I am. I've heard a lot about you from Peeta." She smiles at me, and I give her a hug too.

"Katniss, this is Michael." I say, smiling because I finally get to say those words.

"I know, Lillia." She rolls her eyes. "He was on live TV, remember?"

"Aw, leave her be Katniss." My grandmother smiles at me.

"As fun as this reunions been sweetheart, we'd better get going." Haymitch says. We all think this is a good idea, so when Johanna, Finlay and Finnick re-join us we head towards the manhole. The other people here, Katniss friends and old rebels, follow us. We have just reached it and I can see the pipe when the ground shudders and the pipe caves in.

"No!" I yell. That was our only way out.

"Well hasn't this been lovely." I turn around at the sound of Snow's voice. He is stood with his armed guards behind us, smiling evilly.

"Snow." I mutter. It is the first time I have seen him since he had Mitch shot, as he was not at the Capitol feast.

"Hello, Lillia-Primrose. Still considering my offer?" He asks.

"Never." I spit on the ground in front of him.

"What offer?" Michael whispers in my ear, but Snow hears him.

"Ask Finnick Odair. _That _kind of offer, my boy. She refused, as I expected." He smiles again. I place my hand on Michael's arm to stop him from lunging at Snow.

"Where is she?" I narrow my eyes at him.

"I'm sorry dearie. Who?" He smiles, knowing exactly who I mean.

"Ruby. I don't see her here."

"The fourteen year old girl you volunteered for? So brave, by the way. She's in the medical room with her parents. Healers hands the lot of them. Of course, I couldn't trust Mrs Everdeen and young Primrose in my medical room."

"Let us leave. You have no use for these people anymore. My mother and I are here now, take us and let them go." I feel Michael go still next to me, anticipating Snow's next move.

"Oh, but I _do _have a use for them, my lovely. I do. I've been training them all up for my army. Well, except for Haymitch of course. He's no spring chicken anymore." He smiles again, reminding me of a snake. "And now that you're all here, I can train all of you up too. You will fight in the upcoming rebellion…For me."

**The next in the series will be called White Rose. It'll features three peoples POV's instead of just Lillia's. Leave a review and tell me what you thought of this chapter, or this whole story? :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sequel is now up! It's called White Rose, like I said it would be. :) I've posted the first two chapters. **


End file.
